


Trouble Always Comes In Two’s.

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 year old Shiro, AFAB & AMAB language, F/M, Incest, Kee and Keith are 17, Keith and Kee are twins, M/M, Mentions of threesoms, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Semi-Public Sex, Touching in public, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: she pulls her face out of keith’s hair to look over at him, shiro’s glancing back and forth. now obvious to what’s happening. she laughs lowly, “i know you won’t want to let me finish you off here, if we wait til the pool is closed... maybe mr. shiro will come along and find us?”
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off [ @yawarakaiarts ](https://twitter.com/yawarakaiarts) kogane twins art!
> 
> you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/yawarakaiarts/status/1251569419244929027?s=21)!

kee and keith knew their relationship wasn’t… normal to say the least. they knew what they did wasn’t what other siblings, or even twins for that matter did.

but frankly, they didn’t, don’t—and won’t care. 

the first time they experimentally kissed when they were fourteen, moving from one kiss to several, googling videos of boys and girls making out and mirroring what they do in the safety of keith’s bedroom.

from a soft touch to little gropes of each other’s butts, private’s—right down to full on sex. 

obviously kee would ask about boys at their school, giving curious glances towards keith and keith, gladly, shows her what it’d be like for a guy to treat her how she should be treated.

they have little actions the other does when they want it, keith will lay flat on his back and kee always takes that as an invitation to climb over keith’s face and keith will slide her little panties over to the side and eat her out until she’s writhing above him.

or kee will sit there with her legs spread wide with no panties on and keith walks in the room and just buries his face in her cunt, or takes it as an invitation to unbuckle his pants, line himself up and slide on home.

it’s not that they don’t want to be with anyone else, it’s just they don’t trust anyone else.

except each other, leaving them to wonder about changing bodies and raging hormones alone.

but they don’t really care, they have each other.

during the summer holidays every year, kee and keith will visit the public swimming pool, wading in the low water, to beat the heat, not wanting to swim because there’s always too many people.

they always sit in the same area, wearing the same outfit, because keith loves to entertain the idea of “twins wearing the same thing, sometimes it scares people, let’s do it,” and kee can’t help but love the wicked grin that crosses her brother's face.

today, they sit in matching two piece swimsuits, red black and white, kees is more curvy around her chest while keith’s is more curvy around his ass, cut off above both their middles. they sit in the far far side of the pool and just.. survey everyone.

but there’s one place both of their eyes keep drifting off too.

the hot silver fox lifeguard sitting atop the lifeguard podium. 

he’s tall and all muscle, piled on a thin waistline, wearing loose red shorts and has a bionic arm. red scar painted across his nose with a million dollar smile and a voice that sends shivers down the twins’ spine. 

he’s _perfect_.

keith rests his head on kee’s shoulder as they watch the older man tell kids off for running and the basic safety rules off the pool. 

they haven’t said anything to each other about it, but it’s as if they share a brain kee mutters something about him, wanting to know his name, exactly what keith was already thinking.

keith may be an introvert, but if his sister wants something? he can’t deny a request from her.

he stands up, walking out of the pool and over to the lifeguard chair. 

“hey!” he says loud enough for the lifeguard to hear. 

“yeah? everything okay?” he says back, and jesus his voice is dripping sex, keith wants to know what he sounds like saying their names.

“uh.. wh-what’s your name?” good enough?

“shirogane. but people call me shiro. why?” the man looks down at keith, gives him a quick glance over and then waits for keith’s answer.

“just… wanted to know? thanks.” keith says quickly and almost speed walks back to his sister who’s giggling softly to herself.

“keith!” she wraps herself around him, “you didn’t have to do that for me.” 

“you.. you wanted to know his name.. it’s shirogane, his name's shirogane. but people call him shiro.” keith just says back, watching shiro glance back at him and kee a few times.

“mr shiro, huh?” she teases, running a gentle hand down keith’s forearm and stops at his hip, “is he looking?” kee asks, nosing her way slowly into keith’s damp hair.

“yes.” 

“good, tell me if he looks away.” kee very visibly moves her arm to the front of keith’s bathers, cupping her brothers half hard cock, “oh, keith. he’s got you worked up, huh?” she whispers, keith shivers.

his eyes look around and mr. shiro seems to be the only person noticing them. “yeah, bet you’d be just as worked up if you heard his voice up close.” keith teases back, hissing as his sisters hand trails into his bathers and strokes his softly.

“he still looking?” kee asks.

“glancing..”

she pulls her face out of keith’s hair to look over at him, shiro’s glancing back and forth. now obvious to what’s happening. she laughs lowly, “i know you won’t want to let me finish you off here, if we wait til the pool is closed... maybe mr. shiro will come along and find us?” 

keith’s breath hitches as he holds back from bucking into his sister's hand at the image, both of them touching each other with mr. shiro in the room. “k-kee..” he pleads, unsure if he wants her to finish him now or later.

but reluctantly, she pulls her hand back. “the pool closes in an hour, think you can hold off?” she goes back to her normal sitting position as if none of it happened. mr shiro is now looking away, sitting with his legs crossed on the podium. 

“yeah, i can hold off, princess.” he says, the teasing won’s stop, he knows that. but he’ll do anything for her.

kee only smirks at him, both of them waiting for the pool to close.

##

by the time it does—the sun is setting gently on the horizon, all the kids are gone and shiro's doing his routers around, checking all the kids are _actually_ gone and no ones in the change rooms so he can lock them before cleaning and draining the water.

shiro is in the middle of checking the change rooms, locking each door after checking.

it’s not until he gets to the male change rooms, and is about to round the corner until he hears a moan, followed by a giggle. great- now shiro's going to have to break up two teenagers having sex in the change rooms, wouldn’t be the first time.

he does it quietly, shuffling to the end of the wall that covers him to poke his head around, and sitting on the bench he sees the twins from earlier, all long black hair and lean bodies, curvy and pressed close with their bather bottoms off tossed to the floor.

and he… doesn’t break it up. just yet- he’s never seen… twins _this_ close. well, granted he’s never seen any siblings like this, but these two are different.

the girl smirks, “keith you're so hard. bet you’ve been thinking of him all day, hm?” she teases, stroking keith’s cock torturously slow.

keith’s suddenly surging forward, catching his sisters lips in a heated kiss, and shiro can tell this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. 

“kee, i need—!“ 

she cuts him off, “i know what you need, keithy.” 

keith lays on his back on the bench he’s sitting on, letting kee climb over him so she’s face to face with his cock, and he’s leaning right into her cunt. 

and oh… shiro's aching in his pants at the sight. 

she continues to stroke him though, even though keith’s already nose deep in her cunt, lapping at her folds and thrusting into her hand.

“bet you wish this was mr. shiro, huh keith?” keith groans in response, mouth vibrating on her and making kee squeak a little moan. 

shiro slaps a hand over his mouth to cover his gasp, these twins are hot, young and want him? shiro thanks whatever lord is real for blessing him with something so sinfully beautiful. 

kee laughs, “oh keithy, you’re so hot for him, look at you.” she leans down and kitten licks the slit of his cock, gathering the pre with her tongue and greedily swallowing it. “don’t worry, i am too, bet he’d fuck us both and fill us both up. you want that?” 

keith pulls back, slick shiny on his lips and chin, “kee- i need you to suck my dick before i flip you over and fuck you into the bench.” he says, much less a threat, rather a promise for later. 

“that wouldn’t be so bad, keith.” she teases before licking her lips and taking him down her throat in one swift motion, making keith’s head almost hit back into the bench and moan loudly, hips pressing further into her mouth. 

“y-you would love to suck his cock, wouldn’t you kee? you—ah, love sucking mine, just imagine how big mr. shiro is.” keith teases back, listening to his sisters choked off moans around his dick as he pushes his hips up into her waiting mouth.

shiro's still listening from behind the wall, peeking out every so often to watch as he palms his cock through his shorts, other hand covering his mouth to hide his heavy breathing. what did he do to deserve such a thing? this is torture, having two hot and ready twins that sound like they’d be at his mercy in seconds if he walked in. 

he holds his ground though, slipping his hand into his bathers and stroking himself slowly, not wanting this to be over so soon.

he hears keith chuckle, bringing shiro's attention back to them. he peeks back around the corner and watches as keith delves back into her cunt, using his hand to spread her open and gain better access to her clit, her moans getting pitchier as she takes keith’s dick. 

keith’s lapping at her folds, fucking her with his tongue as he fucks into her mouth. kee’s mouth goes lax and lets him have at her as he’s moving to press his fingers to her hole and pushing them in, her wetness sends a squelch echoing through the room with moans leaving both of them.

shiro's cock twitches at the squelch, his hand squeezes around his cock. the twins looks so good, shiro could just eat them up. this vision will be in his wet dreams and his jerk off material for a long time. he can already tell he’s close. but he doesn’t want finish just yet.

kees moans pick up, fucking her hips down on keith’s tongue haistily, warning that she’s close, and he can see by the way keith’s hips are fucking that he’s just as close. 

shiro watches as both of them grind in and on each other’s mouths, keith slams his cock down kees throat and kees hips move at an ungodly pace as they come at the same time with a high pitched whine from both. 

and that sends shiro over, spilling into his fist and biting back a groan as the twins sit there and pant loudly.

he quickly tries to steady his breathing as one of them start up one of the showers, shiro peeks back around to see kee strip off her bathing top, turning around to watch keith take off his, and chase her into the open stalled shower, both of them sharing kisses as they soak their hair and bodies, pressed close.

keith grabs her ass, kissing and biting at her neck. “i hope mr. shiro is having fun.” kee gasps as keith’s teeth sink into her neck. 

having fun.

do they know he’s there? 

shiro sneaks out the door before he hears an answer, now hard again and needing to clean and drain the pool. god damnit.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro's head whips the other direction as their eyes meet and even though it's hot and shiro's face may be a little red, they can both see the hint of the blush on his cheeks and ears. 
> 
> yeah. they’ve got him.
> 
> hook, line and sinker.

keith’s face down on his towel, kee sitting on his butt, rubbing sunscreen into his, well, now bare back. her fingers gently working the cream into his skin, she's not massaging him by any means—but Keith still groans softly under the touch of his sister's gentle fingers.

she leans down to ghost a laugh over the shell of his ear, “you gonna get worked up there, keithy? y’know, shiro's watching.” keith's head turns over to the lifeguard tower, meeting eyes with the silver fox.

shiro's head whips the other direction as their eyes meet and even though it's hot and shiro's face may be a little red, they can both see the hint of the blush on his cheeks and ears. 

yeah. they’ve got him.

hook, line and sinker.

“maybe later.” keith breathes out. kee laughs again before pulling herself back up and puts some more sunscreen on her hands before rubbing it into his sides—once rubbed in she skates her fingers over his back again, tracing lines into the pale flesh—something she does a lot, and it could put keith to sleep on the spot if he’s still long enough. 

“...okay, your turn, lay down.” keith mutters, wiggling his hips so kee will move off him and take his place, she manages to strip her bather top off without anyone—unless shiro did—noticing, before she lays face down on the towel, mirroring keith's position.

keith wiggles his bather top back on before he sets himself up on her butt, being a little less gentle and squeezing the sunscreen right onto her back and then rubbing it in. “keith! you couldn't have warmed it in your hands first?” she squeaks, turning her head to look back at her brother.

“nope.” keith hums, popping the ‘p’. glancing down at his sister and continuing to rub the sunscreen into her back.

ever since they found out shiro's name, the twins haven't been able to get the man off their minds.

and the fact that kee can always tell when keith's thinking about shiro makes it… difficult.

but keith's the same with her—call it twin telepathy or whatever. lately they've been teasing each other more about it. 

every few days, they stay back after the pool shuts. 

sitting on the bench in the change rooms, hands gliding across each other's bodies, soft touches and eager kisses, followed with constant teasing about how shiro would probably enjoy this—about how they want to get him alone.

they make a show of it, keith fucks her until she begs.

kee gets on her knees and demands keith fucks her face.

they get each other off with their hands, they moan louder, show off more.

and they always come with a whine of shiro's name, hear the change room door close softly.. it’s becoming routine now.

but tonight, that has to change.

keith hops up, kee getting up right after, dragging him with her, “come on, were going in the water.” and keith has no time to protest—being dragged by his sister who’s strength is an equal match to his.

“okay! okay, don't drag me. ugly.” he teases.

she turns and gives him a look, “if im ugly, you’re ugly. get in the pool.” she laughs before pushing keith into the empty space in the pool and jumping in after him. 

she of course, picked a spot really close to the lifeguard tower.

“hey, no pushing in the pool, especially in the shallow end!” shiro says sternly from his place above them, watching the two laugh.

kee looks over at keith and then back at shiro, “sorry mr shiro, sir! won't happen again.” she says.

“sorry sir.” keith laughs. they watch him turn and look away again before they sit against the wall, shuffling down into the water more, now covering more of their bodies.

“kee.. why he sounds so hot when he's mad?” keith leans over and puts his head on kees shoulder.

“because you like being bossed around. but, i wanna hear him talk like that all the time.” she sighs.

keith nods in agreement.

“do you think he’s that stern in bed?” kee asks, placing her hand on keith's upper thigh, “do you think he’s really bossy and demanding? i bet he is.” her hand comes to rest on keith's crotch.

“k-kee…” he whispers, she knows he’s not fully for getting off in public. but he knows what shes getting at.

“hmm, keithy, what's wrong? you thinking about shiro demanding you to get on your knees and suck his cock? even though you aren't good at it?” her voice is so quiet only keith can her her.

she squeezes gently, keith's hardening rapidly under her touch and words. keith sucks in a sharp breath through his nose, “i-i’m not.. im not bad at it…” now all he can see is him settled between shiro's legs, lapping at the head of his cock. it sends shivers down his spine.

“ah ah, you're not bad—but you're not great, im sure that's how he likes it though. wet and sloppy, watching the person choke under his cock because he knows its so big but he’d enjoy the struggle.” she moves closer to keith's ear and dips her hand under the waistband of his bathers, gripping his cock and stroking it lazily. 

really, if someone was to see, kee wouldn't care.

“mmm...what about you? where a-are you in all this?” keith asks, reciprocating the touch and reaching to cup kees pussy, letting her grind softy on the heel on his palm.

with a hum, kee goes on, “im watching you, sitting behind shiro, my head on his shoulder and coaxing you on how to do it, your struggling a lot, because even the head of his cock is so girthy.” she laughs, breathily, “but you're giving it your best. shiro's moaning, but he's being too loud, so i shove my fingers in his mouth to quiet him down.” kee has always been more dominant than keith, and he loves being pushed around by her.

“k-kee.. you—” he moves her hand back, hes too close for comfort, but kee doesn't move his. she’s a menace 

“you look so cute when you're struggling not to cum.” she laughs quietly. grabbing keith's hand and sliding it under her bather bottoms, his fingers toy and circle around her clit, she bites her lip, breath hitching. “mm..” she moans quietly.

and keith sees shiro's trying not to look. but they are all over each other and it's so obvious—

but apparently only obvious to shiro. 

kee grinds on keith's fingers, he sees the way keith's looking at her. god hes so fucking hard its almost stupid at this point.

they talk as if nothings happening under the water, kee shivers hard as she comes.

-

over on the lifeguard tower, shiro leans into his head into his hand, “fuck..” he sighs, trying to sit with his legs crossed and in a poision that doesn’t look.. well, weird.

hes gonna have a hard time fighting his hard on away. he needs to do what hes here for. 

lifeguarding.

he looks back down and watches the twins look up at him, then around at anyone else before they lean in and kiss softly. its gentle and before shiro can memorise anymore about how their lips slot together perfectly, they pull apart. 

they hop out and go back to grab their towels. shiro spots the half chub keith's still sporting and god he wants to do so many things to those two that he shouldn’t.

he wonders if they'll be in the change room tonight again, watching them disappear under the shared umbrella chairs.

this is gonna be a _long_ day.

##

when the pool closes and everyone disburses from the area, keith and kee are tucked away in one of the shower stalls, rinsing the chlorine off their bodies and out of their hair.

“think he’ll come in tonight?” kee asks, washing keith's hair.

“mm, he comes in every time. he just never says anything.” keith mumbles, kees hands feel so nice in his hair, massaging conditioner into it, he already finished washing hers before.

kee hums while she guides him under the spray and rinses the product out, raking her nails down his scalp. she slowly moves them lower, over the back of his neck, following down his back and towards his ribcage. keith sucks in a breath.

but kee doesn’t stop.

she pushes him against the wall so they are both under the shower head. the back of keith's forearms plant on the wall, hands balling into fists.

her hands come to lay on the flat of his tummy, right above his groin. she leans in close to his ear, pressing herself against keith's back, “you've been worked up all day, keithy. let me take care of you.” 

keith’s a live-wire under her. he’s been denied one orgasm, he doesn't want to be denied a second. 

kee reaches and palms at his cock, he’s already half hard, and they both know it's because kee’s naked, he loves her body. 

“good boy.” she purrs, wrapping her hands around the base and giving it a few strokes to bring keith to full hardness. “i know you like thinking of sitting between shiro's legs, but how about shiro sitting between yours? or mine?” 

oh god, shiro sitting between one of their legs, either eating kee out, her legs thrown over his shoulders, hands tugging on silver hair, grey eyes watching the way they look as she comes.. 

ever since the twins hit puberty, keith discovered more and more how attracted to his sister he really is.

they discovered porn together, after learning how to kiss. it was something special, they imitated the videos a lot. 

and because of keith, kee would always find herself in a storage room at school—or at home, when she was supposed to be doing chores. keith would pull her off into a hidden space, kissing her and running his hands all over her body.

it was amazing, every single time. and when keith learned how to give head. it was all over for them, thats all they did constantly. keith always begging kee to sit on his face so he can get a taste of her.

but when kee learned how to give head. the game changed. its still their favorite things to do, more than actual sex—and kee still tries to teach her brother how to give a blowjob.

he's learning. still not a champion.

keith moans, “kee, i—“ 

“hm? you what keith? what do you need? talk to me.” she says. rolling her fist over his cock. 

“s-suck me off… please?” keith asks, trying not to thrust into her hand.

he can feel the smirk playing on her lips, “only out there where he can see.” she steps back, exiting the shower to the empty change room—stark naked and dripping wet.

keith quickly turns off the water, following kee in his equal state of nudity to where she's pushing him down on the seat and sitting down between his legs.

her back is to the entry so keith's facing it. kee makes sure shes sitting in the best position that makes her ass look good, only the best view for shiro as she takes keith's dick in hand and kitten licks at the wet slit. 

keith whines, “p-please kee, need you now..” he rolls his hips so that the head rubs over her lips, threatening to push past them, but she doesn't let him.

they both hear the door close softly, their guest has arrived.

shiro slowly peeks his head around the corner and keith spots his little hair tuft peeking out from his “hidden” spot behind the wall. keith smirks, kee looks up and shares an equally devious smirk, leaning in to press a kiss to keith's thigh.

“hm, i know keithy. but we have a guest, we need to put on a good show.” she laughs, letting shiro hear every word of it.

“please…” keith begs, carding his hands through her wet hair, “ill be a good boy, kee, please suck my cock..” he puts on his best whining voice, although not hard to do with his current situation.

“you'll be a good boy, hm? good boy for me or for shiro?” she teases, kissing up keith's dick, moving back down and licking a stripe from base to tip.

“b-both of you..” he moans, “ill do anything, please im so hard!” 

she shrugs, “if you say so.” and takes keith right down her throat effortlessly.

shiro bites back a groan, kee can suck dick, and it looks like she's really good too. the way shes leaning and her head bobs—the way keith's legs come to wrap around her, pulling her forward, has his cock throbbing in his pants.

keith's moans are getting louder. 

“fuck, oh— kee, shiro.. ngh..” his fingers tighten in her hair. “not gonna last..” he whines, bucking into her mouth.

it’s all shiro's wet dreams, even if he’s seen the twins go at it more than he can count on one hand. its just becoming something shiro cant help but look forward too. watching how they switch up positions and the way they fuck each other.

how they _always_ have a new position and clearly have a lot of practice with each other under their belt. 

and the way they say his name—you think shiro would have walked in to join in. 

it drives shiro crazy.

his thoughts come to a quick halt as he hears a whine of disapproval, he looks over and kees pulled away, leaving keith aching and leaking. 

shes now standing up, turning to face the door in all her naked glory, keith behind her with his legs spread and cock flushed. 

they're beautiful and—

“mr shiro.” she says innocently, “come in, please its obvious what we want.” she walks closer and shiro has no choice but to reveal his presence. 

even if they were already aware, every single time.

he steps out— his dick so painfully hard, obvious in his shorts. kee and keith's eyes flick down at the same time, both of them letting out a quiet moan.

“um.. i- i wasn't—?” shiro tries but kee giggles, keith standing and following her, shiro's eyes trail down to see keith's cock is still hard and the head almost an angry red.

“its okay mr shiro. you don't need to explain yourself.” keith says, now standing next to his sister—now both standing in front of him. 

shiro's never been this close to them before but he wasn't aware how actually identical they are.

the only difference being facial structure and body shape, well and hair lengths.

“you… don’t think its wrong that i watch?” shiro asks, dumbfounded. he probably sounds really stupid right now, considering the twins constantly whine and call his name when they come, when they tease. 

but he can't help but still be cautious.

“no, we want you. is that not obvious?” she asks.

keith hums, “do you not want us?” 

shiro laughs, “of course i want you both. have you looked at each other?” he motions between them. 

and there's _so_ many things he wants to do to them. 

the twins smile, and shiro can’t help but look over them both. they're both decently short, but lean and curvy. obviously, keith isn't as curvy as kee, but yet he still has narrow hips and shiro's definitely taken a good look at both of their asses.

the way their lean muscles flex as the move is obvious to shiro that they do—well, some kind of workout routine, like karate or something.

the ravens both have matching scars on the right side of their faces, too, jaggared and almost identical. it makes shiro wonder what could have happened to them. though, shiro, himself has his scar resting on the bridge of his nose.

kees hair is longer than keith's, tied in a messy and wet braid, maybe sitting midway down her back, while keith's rests around his shoulders.

shiro wands to tangle his fingers in their hair and _tug_. 

but suddenly, kee’s up in his space, leaning on her tip toes to reach somewhat close to shiro’s face, “hi.” she quirks.

“hi.” shiro says back, kees fingers skimming up his chest to dig into his pecs and _squeeze_. she clearly knows what she wants.

“care to sit.” she says, not asks, and shiro shivers with arousal—almost not wanting to step away from kee’s hands. 

“sit, daddy.” he hears keith chime in just behind kee, but they somehow both guide him to sit on the bench, kee kneeling in front of his legs and keith sitting on the bench on his knees next to him.

keith's hand reaches and turns shiro's head, staring

him in the eyes. shiro's never noticed how purple the twins eyes are—now that he has both sets on him this close. and then keith's lips are on his, smooth and small enough that the kiss is almost awkward.

but shiro's reaching for keith's face, cupping and guiding him easily, their teeth clack a few times. but shiro doesn’t really mind when kee’s hands come to pull back the waistband of his shorts

and then kee’s slender fingers are around his cock, grabbing it free from its fabric prison before sliding the shorts down, helping shiro out of them and olacing them on the bench next to him. 

she gives shiro a few strokes. when shiro looks down, he sees kee has keith in one hand and him in the other, languidly stroking them both.

keith's so whiny, moaning into shiro's mouth, canting his hips softly into his sisters hand and shiro feels like he isn't doing anything—he reaches down and swats kee’s hand off keith’s cock, taking keith in hand, keith lets out an obscene noise as shiro starts stroking him the way kee was. 

“he’s whiny.” kee says, “he’s always getting us into trouble.” shes only playing, and keith whines over his sisters words, shiro feels both her hands now around hiscock. 

shiro finally pulls back from keith, hands moving still as he looks down at the younger girl, “and you're any better? i heard you both before, you do all the talking,

hm?” shiro teases.

“damn right i do, daddy.” she smirks, “he listens to me, and he’ll listen to you if you tell him what to do, he's a good boy.” and then she's leaning down to lick and suck on the head of shiro's cock. and shiro can only bite back a moan, trying not to rock

his hips into kee’s mouth. 

and clearly she can see shiro’s restraint, “fuck my mouth.” she orders before taking shiro right down her throat with ease.

“oh, fuck!” shiro groans, he swears he almost comes on the spot—but he turns his attention to keith, who looks like hes about to come at any second. may as well let him have what he’s been holding off all day.

“keith.” shiro says, making keith’s eyes leave his sister and shiro's hand to meet shiro's eyes, shiro strokes a few more times, thumbing at the head of keith's cock, “come.” he half orders, finding it hard to be fully authoritative with his cock down kee’s throat.

and keith does, balls drawing up and with a loud moan he comes hard, spilling over shiro's hand with shaky thrusts. shiro milks his cock until he can’t take anymore—swatting shiro's hand away. 

“thank you, daddy.” he sighs, shiro uses his clean hand to card his hands through keith's hair. 

shiro nods, “get on your knees, next to your sister.” he orders, kee stops what she's doing to make room for keith, they both look so perfect on their knees, keith marvelling over shiro's cock that he’s finally getting a good look at.

“i want both of you to get me off.” and both of them move, somehow easily finding something that works, keith licking the base of shiro's cock, half stroking and fondling shiro's balls while kee focuses on the head, sucking and licking it.

“fuck. you're both so perfect.” shiro moans, the twins hard at work, eager to please him. he needs to be able to see this forever. 

maybe he can.

shiro grabs his phone from his side pocket in his discarded shorts, both the twins look at him, both letting out a moan when they see it.

“fuck, how does this make you two feel?” shiro smiles, unlocking the phone and opening the camera, taking a picture of the walk—the camera click making keith whine and kee reach down between her legs, cupping her cunt. shiro can see keith has gotten half hard just from this.

what sluts.

“yeah?” shiro asks, pointing the camera at them

both, they both share the same look, hungry eyes staring right at the camera lens—both putting on a show for it.

shiro clicks away, taking photos of the twins greedily sucking his cock, they look so beautiful like this too. 

“b-be good for me and get each other off.” and both of them move to do so, keith’s hand quick at work, fingers rubbing over kee’s clit to get her off, kee following suit, wrapping around keith’s cock and stroking.

good god, shiro's not gonna last like this. hes surprised he’s even lasted this long to begin with. but his lower gut stirs with the telltale feeling of an orgasm.

“close.” shiro huffs, the twins moan in usion, clearly falling not far behind from him. 

it hits shiro hard, he almost drops his phone to reach forward with both hands, tangling his fingers in longer black hair and shorter black hair to tug on as his orgasm crashes into him like a truck—he groans loudly as his cock spurts cum onto kee’s face, keith licks up what dribbles down. 

right after, the twins come, both of them moan, bucking into each other’s hands with tandem groans of “daddy—daddy,”

it takes them all a while to recover, but shiro watches the two step back into the shower. keith motioning for shiro to come in too.

“was that good daddy?” kee asks as shiro steps behind them, having stripped his shirt on the way over.

“amazing. i cant believe you two even… exist.” he chuckles. 

kee and keith look at eachother and laugh, “mr. shiro, can we do that again sometime?” keith asks, stepping away from the water so shiro can clean himself while

kee watches them. 

“yeah. we can. we can anytime you want.” because shiro's not gonna let an opportunity like this slip away.

“told you.” kee says behind them, “told you he was hot for us too, keith.”

“i know, shut up, stop gloating.” keith rolls his eyes.

“nope, remember the time mr johnson was ogling us and i said—“ 

“okay kee! i get it, just shut up.” keith nervous laughs, shoving her playfully. 

and shiro would want to know what that story entails but he has a husband who's working from home for the weekend and two eager twins at his beck and call.

“okay. so...my house, tomorrow?” shiro asks, stepping out from the water to grab the towel kee offers him. 

“you bet.” they both say, smiling.

and oh. this is gonna be fun.


End file.
